


Keep It Steady

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Cab
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Toro would <i>not</i> be charmed by the new guitar teacher at the community center.  He would not.  Much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Steady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eledhwenlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/gifts).



Ray had been happily teaching classical guitar for the community center for the past three years during the week and getting his rock on on the weekends with his metal band. He had gotten into a groove. A vibe. He was content. The kids he taught were cool; most of them were even receptive to learning. But there was a disturbance in the force, some form of unrest manifesting. Adorable unrest with floppy hair. Whose name was apparently Ian Crawford.

All that would be fine, even the adorableness (Ray had seen the kid and was forced to agree that he was adorable) and the epic floppy hair was okay, too (Who was Ray to say that there was something wrong with epic hair?). It was just that kids liked him and Ian was _apparently_ teaching rock guitar. Here.On Ray’s turf. And the community center was totally Ray’s turf. He was helping kids learn here. For all Ray knew, this Ian kid couldn’t even play. And if he couldn’t play, he probably couldn’t teach at all. Ray clenched his jaw just thinking about the havoc he was probably wreaking on Ray’s students. This kid probably thought he was doing some kind of ‘School of Rock’ bullshit, and they probably weren’t even learning the basics of chord structure.

Ian had only been tutoring at the center for three days when Ray had to stand corrected on the playing front.

See, Ray was on his way to lunch and heard someone shredding--like shredding the shit out of a guitar down the hallway in one of the practice rooms. It was like Jimmy Page meets BB King meets David Gilmour. It sounded amazing. So Ray followed his ears down the hall and stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway, surprised at who was playing.

Ian. Ian was playing. Just tearing it up on the school’s old Explorer knock-off and one of their tiny donated amps. Damn. That was. Fuck, who was he kidding, it was really hot. Ray swallowed down a brief and shallow surge of jealousy, then just stared, reevaluating everything he had previously thought about Ian Crawford. His eyes were closed and his fingers were confident on the fretboard. He leaned in, curling himself around his guitar as he took the melody higher, and Ray could catch a glimpse of ink peeking out from the collar of his t-shirt. Maybe it was a bird. Suddenly Ray wanted to find out for sure.

Ian finished his riff and Ray found himself clapping, like a dork, so he stopped. Ian looked up, surprised, eyes landing on Ray. He smiled, a blush rising to his cheeks. Jesus wept, was he modest on top of everything else? Ray wasn’t sure whether he wanted to kill him or fuck him.

“Oh, hi,” Ian said, giving a little wave and a hesitant smile. Ray was suddenly leaning toward the latter.

“Hey,” Ray said, grinning. “You’re awesome, dude,” he said sagely. Ray was very serious when it came to giving praise on the guitar.

“Dude, thanks!” Ian chirped. “I saw your band last weekend. Epic shit. Your solos were unreal, man.”

“Thanks,” Ray beamed. “So, I was on my way to get lunch. You wanna get a bite?”

“Sure,” Ian smiled at him and Ray felt warm down to his toes. Aw, shit, he could tell he was screwed, and he couldn’t even be bothered to care.

*********

Lunch on one day turned into lunch together the rest of the week. Supposedly, it was all in the name of developing a coordinated lesson plan for the three kids who wanted to take lessons with both of them, but it turned into Ian coming to Ray’s show and finding him after.

Ray was overheated, every nerve ending raring to go and on fire and electric. His shirt was soaked through with sweat and it felt perfect. Nothing was better than that post-show high, maybe except for that first post-show beer. He popped the top and took a long swallow. When he turned around, Ian was standing there, looking impossibly good. Ray had seen him in the crowd, but not enough to notice how he looked different than he usually did at the community center. Tonight, his hair was practically sticking on end, he was wearing a tight black t-shirt, ripped jeans tight around his thighs and low on his hips. Ray licked his lips.

“You want to get out of here,” Ian said, didn’t make it a question.

“I could be persuaded,” Ray allowed and gave himself a mental high five for being smooth.

Ian plucked Ray’s beer from his hand and drowned the rest in one swallow, then stepped even closer, his chest brushing Ray’s. Ian got on his tiptoes and kissed Ray deep and thorough, his tongue sliding and Ray tasted beer and something sweet.

“Do you need more persuading, or do I need to talk about the third song on the set list with all of that gorgeous stuff on the high E?” Ian asked, nose brushing Ray’s cheek. He breathed closer to Ray’s ear. “Or the way your thigh muscles tense up when you plant your feet to take a solo?”

“That’s, uh, sufficient persuasion,” Ray gulped. “My place is two blocks out.”

“Great,” Ian’s smile had a promise tucked in the corners.

*********

Ray didn’t remember much of the walk home. At all. He had his armed tucked over Ian’s shoulders and Ian’s hand was in his back pocket and the kid kept squeezing his ass. Ray could hardly be blamed for dropping his keys twice when they’d finally made it to the door.

Ian was too busy doubled over laughing at him to walk in, so Ray simply picked him up, kicking the door shut with his foot behind him. Ian made a pleased noise, and gasped when Ray tossed him onto the bed.

“Toro, shit, I knew you’d be awesome,” Ian said, a touch of awe in his tone.

“I haven’t even gotten started yet,” Ray promised.

“Fuck yeah,” Ian grinned as Ray started to tug him out of his pants. Ian helped with the button and zipper and shimmied as best he could. He half-sat to pull his shirt over his head and toss it in the direction Ray had tossed his trousers and started sliding his underwear down.

Ray took the chance to shuck his own pants and t-shirt after kicking out of his shoes. He threw his sweaty shirt toward the corner with the hamper. He slid his underwear down and Ian made a choked noise.

“What?” Ray asked, kicking his underwear toward the rest of his clothes.

“I just _knew_ I’d get that lucky. Fuck, how do you walk?” Ian was equal parts grinning and kind of impressed. Ray blushed furiously.

“Shutup,” Ray grumbled.

“No, just, damn,” Ian scooted to the end of the bed on his ass. “Fuck, I want to see how much of that I can fit in my mouth.”

“Then do,” Ray’s voice was thick and he swallowed as Ian sank down onto the floor, reaching up to cradle Ray’s shaft in his palm like he was feeling its weight.

He looked up at Ray through hooded lashes. “Just so you know,” he said, licking up and down Ray’s cock, “You can totally pull my hair. I like that shit.”

Ray moaned when Ian took the tip of Ray’s cock in his mouth and Ray’s fingers scrambled for purchase in Ian’s hair as Ian started to move his tongue, licking all around the head like he wanted to be sure he tasted everything. He was surprisingly gentle, until Ray’s fingers started curling into a fist of their own accord, and Ian began to suck. A half-inch at a time, he swallowed down Ray’s cock until he was almost gagging on it, throat muscles twitching around the glans as he struggled to breathe through his nose.

Some twisted little impulse led Ray to tighten his hands in Ian’s hair, make him take Ray just that little bit deeper and hold him there, watch his eyes prickle with the need to get air until Ray let go, and Ian pulled off, gasping.

“Shit, sorry, I couldn’t...” Ray abruptly felt like an asshole for enjoying that, until he saw the heat in Ian’s eyes, realized that Ian’s hands were still on him, still moving those long and clever fingers.

“You have to let me do that again,” Ian interrupted, and dove straight back down, his lips red and tight around Ray’s shaft, as far as he could go and further, pushing himself until he whimpered, then doing it again and again, until Ray’s fists were tight in his hair, pulling him at the same rhythm.

“Ian, Ian,” Ray murmured, forgetting himself until he was on his toes and practically thrusting. He had to clench his teeth to hold off. “Fuck, Ian, hang on, hang on a sec.”

Ian backed away, licking his lips. He steadied himself with a hand on Ray’s thigh, running his thumb along the stubbled line of his chin, eyelids fluttering a little in time with the movement. It was hypnotizing. “I think my jaw’s gonna be sore.” He stuck his tongue back in his cheek, testing. “Yep. Do you have any idea how hot that is.”

Ray grabbed hold of his hands and pulled up. “I dunno. Bet you could show me, though.”

Ian used Ray’s forearms to pull himself up to kiss Ray, deep and filthy, tongue sliding into Ray’s mouth, exploring, then biting a little on Ray’s bottom lip as he pulled away.

“How was that?” Ian asked, smirk tucked into the corner of his mouth.

“I could stand to see a further demonstration,” Ray said, and Ian started back onto his tip toes. “Not quite like this,” Ray stopped him, scooping him up and putting him on the bed. Ian looked pleased and not surprised in the least.

“Oh I am _all_ for more horizontal,” Ian smiled lasciviously as Ray crawled on top of him, straddling Ian’s hips and resting his weight on his knees.

“I could tell,” Ray smiled and started to learn Ian’s mouth, Ian’s stubble rubbing against his jaw and vice versa.

“C’mon,” Ian moaned against Ray’s lips and shifted his hips up, brushing his hard-on against Ray’s thigh.

“After something a little more?” Ray asked, brushing his fingers along Ian’s cock.

“Fuck me,” Ian urged, bucking again. “C’mon, Ray, wear me out already. Been waiting since I saw you standing there in the door of the practice room.”

“Me too,” Ray admitted. “So, how do you...”

“However you want me,” Ian reached for Ray’s thighs again, nails teasing the hair there. “You could flip me over and fuck me hard, open me up with your dick, inch by inch. Or you could wrap my legs around your waist and fuck me into the mattress.”

“Yeah,” Ray agreed, reaching into the side table drawer and retrieving the lube and condom and a pillow. “I think I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress regardless.”

He made his way back to the bed and dragged Ian down to the edge of it, lifted Ian’s hips up and tucked the pillow underneath his lower back.

“This is already going great,” Ian beamed up at him, happily draping his leg over Ray’s shoulder as Ray warmed some lube in his palm and bent over to tuck the first finger in. Ian made a surprised noise and then moaned as Ray worked at Ian’s tight hole, circling gently, thumb stroking his balls.

“That’s better,” Ray smiled, tucking a second finger in and Ian moaned, craning his neck back. Ray got ahold of his cock and started working it in time with his other hand, a slow, slick counterpoint.

“Shit, it’s been forever,” Ian groaned appreciatively as Ray slowly fucked his hole with those two fingers, scissoring slow. “Wait, what’s better?”

“You.Being less able to talk.” Ray grinned.

“Then you better step it up,” Ian smirked, then cursed when Ray tucked in a third finger, his hips bucking up in reaction. Ray just kept stroking, using his forearm to keep Ian down somewhere in the vicinity of the bed.

Ray pulled his fingers out, added more lube, and slid them back in, teasing the rim first and then screwing in further, working slowly. Ian panted and clenched the sheets in his fists. “C’mon. Shit. C’mon.”

Ray crooked his fingers just so, angling for and finding the sweet spot. Ian keened, muscles taut, and he made an elegant sound. Ray couldn’t help smiling. It was one thing to play a guitar, and it was another to play a guitarist.

“What was that?” Ray teased, fingers back to sliding in and out.

“Fuck me already,” Ian gasped, “please. Shit. Nownownow.”

“Bossy,” Ray chided.

“Bossiest,” Ian confirmed.

Ray slid his fingers out and reached for the condom, opening the packet with his teeth.

“Nice,” Ian observed and reached, making grabby hands. “Lemme.”

Taking the packet from Ray, Ian slowly unrolled the condom down Ray’s length. “Can’t believe I get to have this in me. All of it.” He leaned back, propped up on his elbows, waiting.

“Time to shut you up,” Ray promised.

“Hell yeah,” Ian said with feeling, wrapping his legs around Ray’s middle, heels digging into the top of Ray’s ass as Ray lined up and pushed in ever-so-slowly. Ian moaned in response when Ray bottomed out.

“Yeah,” Ray agreed, and Ian groaned.

“Jesusyou’rehuge,” Ian panted. “I can’t even. Just. _Move. Please._ ”

Ray obliged, taking his time, sliding out slow, adding more lube, and pushing back in gradually, trying his level best to drive them both insane, trying to hold off, trying not to just fuck hard, fuck Ian through the mattress.

“You’re still so tight. You’re good, right? This is okay?” Ray wrapped one lube-sticky hand around Ian’s cock and stroked encouragingly. He was still hard, so Ray couldn’t be doing it all wrong, but even so...

“Yes, yes. Do you even understand, Ray, god, you’re--” Ian took a shuddering breath, “so big, so deep.” He raised a hand like he was going to take over jerking himself off.

“No, man, c’mon, you don’t think I understand? Then I want you to show me. Just take it for me. Can you do that?” Ray punctuated his question with a slow roll of his hips and a flick of his wrist.

“Haaannh,” Ian groaned encouragingly, catching his breath between strokes. “Yes.”

“Ready?” Ray braced his feet ( _when you’re about to take a solo_ , his mind singsonged in Ian’s voice) and put his weight down on one arm so he could see Ian’s face.

“Yes,” Ian said, then started repeating himself in little hissing breaths as Ray began to fuck him in earnest. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yessss...”

Ray didn’t know if he could keep it up for long, but damned if he wasn’t going to try. He nudged his hips up into Ian’s tight heat, making sure his thumb grazed the head of Ian’s cock with every stroke, pleased when Ian grabbed the sheets in both hands and braced himself. And then Ray went all in, slamming into Ian hard and wild, losing himself, his eyes clenching tightly. Ian was making an incredible racket, and Ray had just enough presence of mind to realize his hand was wet with Ian’s spunk before he was coming his brains out, curling around Ian and twitching with it.

He blinked away the spots and saw Ian, blissed-out, hair in his face, sweat beading on his forehead, and gorgeous.

“Holy fuck,” Ray groaned appreciatively, slumping a little as his cock began to soften and slip out of Ian, an incredible sensation all on its own when he was this sensitive.

“Yeah,” Ian agreed.

Ray cleaned them both up, tossing the wash rag back toward the hamper. He crawled onto the bed and vaguely pulled the comforter over the both of them. Ray knew he was gonna sleep the sleep of the well fucked. It was gonna be great.

“So, we can totally do that again,” Ian said, tucking into Ray’s side and throwing his arm over his chest.

“Yeah,” Ray agreed.

“In the morning, even,” Ian clarified.

“Yeah,” Ray ruffled Ian’s hair. They really fucking were going to. A lot.


End file.
